Harry Potter y El Amuleto del Pasado
by Nagapva Granger
Summary: Las Artes Oscuras del pasado son traidas a el presente por un amuleto pero en que manos caera y cuantas vidas puede destrozar... HH Sigue leyendo y enterate Tercero Capitulo up y proximos 2 ya listos..
1. Miedo a Si mismos 1

**Harry Potter y El Amuleto del Pasado**

Declaracion: Estos personajes asi como algunas frases pertenecen a J.K Rowling y los uso para mi historias solo por estretenimiento pues soy fanatica de Harry Potter, Pero no son de mi autoria solo lo es la Historia ahora planteada...

**_I Capitulo... Miedo a si mismos I_**

Las Mañanas de principios de Diciembre en ese año eran tan sutilmente frías que te sentías tiernamente abrazado por el ambiente y con ganas de salir temprano a los jardines a disfrutar de la grama fresca y la buena compañía es así como los romances tenían un gran momento y auge en el Colegio, es así que las quejas de Ron estuvieron al día como siempre desde entrada las 6 y 30 de esa mañana.

_Harry pero dime… no te parece ilógico que Ginny este saliendo con un chico mayor ella, es ilógico Harry entiéndeme que pensarías tu si…_ así despertó Ron a Harry esa mañana y estuvo repitiendo la letanía igual rumbo a las duchas mientras en realidad solo Harry pensaba en las palabras de Hermione la noche anterior

_Últimamente he descubierto tantas cosas que me tengo miedo a mi misma_ mencionaba Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la noche anterior cuando Harry la abordo en la Sala Común de Griffindor justo antes de dormir.

_Harry, Harry me estas escuchando…_ Lo desconcentro por un momento de sus pensamientos la voz de Ron aun irritado por que Ginny había conseguido otro chico en su vida que no eran sus hermanos

_No me escuchas Harry por lo menos apoyarme en mi irritación no es lógico_ empezaba de nuevo Ron quien ya fastidiaba con ese rollo de Ginny y Enrique un chico de 7 mo año perteneciente a la Casa de Hufflepuff que estaba de novio con su pequeña hermanita.

_Ron, puedo decirte algo…_ Dijo Harry con la mente aun centrada en averiguar que tenía Hermione _¡Cállate!_ termino la Frase Harry y se dirigió en sentido contrario a las duchas, Ron se quedo estupefacto ante tal reacción de Harry pero analizando un poco admitió que se estaba poniendo latoso con el tema G/E como el mismo lo llamo.

Así Harry ya más despierto se encamino de nuevo a la sala de Común de Griffindor donde había dejado a una Hermione que miraba de soslayo la gran ventana con vista al gran lago y quien no volvió a mirarlo ni para darle los buenos días, así pensativo llego hasta el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y menciono _¡Avellanas Explosivas!_ y nada sucedía, empezó a preocuparse solo la Sra. Gorda se ocultaba cuando un criminal, ( como se creían que era Sirius) se introducía en Hogwarts, algo había pasado entonces así empezó a buscar a los demás cuadros y solo consiguió a una Bella Dama semi desnuda oculta y temblorosa tras las seda roja que la cubría

_¡Que Sucedió!_ interrogo con miedo a lo peor Harry a la Dama del Cuadro

_Otras Vez… ella estaba toda ensangrentada, pero no parecía la de sus venas, estaba… estaba toda tendida ahí_ dijo aterrorizada la pintura con mas temor de mencionar otra palabra mas

_Ella, ensangrentada¿Quién era?_ Pregunto mas afanado Harry temiendo que fuera Hermione

_Sr. Potter, la Srita. Granger se ha vuelto una bruja malvada, la hemos perdido_ dijo tras el la voz aguda de Dobby.

_¿Que le ha pasado a Hermione?_ Dobby pregunto Harry al Elfo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro lamentadote por hablar demás como siempre

_La Hemos perdido Sr. Potter para siempre_ respondió Dobby sin dar mas datos desapareció tras una chispa plateada…

Ngpv Grnger

Correo: que les guste el primer Capitulo de este Fan Fic que he echo con mucho cariño.

No posee Spoilers del 6 to libro tranquilos... Y bueno prometo no hacelos esperar mucho por el segundo capitulo.

Eso si envienme Reviews para saber que les gusto y que no para mejorarlo en otros capitulos.

Atte. Nagapva Granger


	2. Miedo a Si mismos 2

Capitulo II

Harry corría de un lado al otro, sin sentido claro de donde estaba, solo sabia que debía llegar a la enfermería, sentía una presión tan grave en el pecho de que no podía casi respirar, se pega contra las paredes y se sentía desvanecer. Por un momento sintió tanta presión que sus ojos se nublaron y creyó que hasta su cicatriz ardía. Así ya casi derrumbándose mientras repetía en su mente las palabras de la Dama del Cuadro y las de Dobby tomo un fuerte respiro y con gran ímpetu se levanto y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de la enfermería, no podía permitirse debilitarse ahora Hermione lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero de pronto llegando al primer piso escucho una voz parecida al siseo de una serpiente que le resultaba conocida.

Muerte a los Sangre Sucia dije una vez y ya lo veis son una infesta maligna para Hogwarts, esa Muggle de la Granger obtuvo lo que se merecía decía claramente la voz de Lucius Malfoy, Harry se asomo por la esquina tratando todo lo posible de ver la escena sin ser visto o escuchado y así vio la figura de Lucius con una gran mueca en la cara que tendía a parecer una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Mc.Gonagall quien estaba justo al frente miro a sus espaldas con la mirada llorosa y giro propinándole un sonoro golpe a Lucius en plena Mandíbula el cual lo derribó, así Harry con la ganas que tenia de hacer lo mismo sonrió con un placer que no sentía desde que Hermione hizo lo mismo a Draco.

Jamás vuelvas a decir que alguien merece una maldición como esa y menos que nadie la Srita. Granger ella posee mas honor que tu, simple lagartija lame suelas murmuro Mc.Gonagall sobandose la derecha con que golpeó a Malfoy.

Enseguida Harry salio de su escondite tras Mc.Gonagall quien caminaba rumbo a la enfermería aun sobandose su puño y luego secando alguna que otra lagrima.

Profesora ¿Dónde esta Hermione? pregunto Harry con voz nerviosa.

Potter, te estaba buscando. La Srita. Pomfrey se niega a que cualquier persona la vea en estas condiciones pero creo que tú debes estar a su lado en caso de que despierte dijo la Profesora Mc.Gonagall conteniendo el llanto.

Es decir que ¿Hermione esta viva! grito Ron llegando por el otro lado del pasillo

Weasley no es la forma mas apropiada para preguntar por la salud de la Srita. Granger en este momento Regaño Mc.Gonagall a Ron severamente

Disculpe es que todos dicen que estaba bañada en sangre y que seguro no llegaba, he venido corriendo desde la lechuceria y todos decían lo mismo o cosas mas graves se excusó Ron tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Vamos chicos ella esta en la enfermería deben hacer silencio y por favor tomen con la mayor normalidad su estado estamos investigando aun que lo causo concluyo Mc.Gonagall llevándolos de los hombros rumbo a la enfermería en la cual estaba aglomerados una cantidad enorme de estudiantes que preguntaban que había pasado, algunos preguntaban si fue Black, otros sollozaban la ha matado quien ustedes saben…

Basta, no ha entrado al castillo nadie ni ha sido Voldemont grito Mc.Gonagall provocando aun murmullos ahogado por decir el nombre de Voldemont

Vayan todos a su actividades todo estará bien concluyo Mc.Gonagall disipando la multitud y entrando con Harry y Ron a la enfermería la cual parecía desierta excepto por las voces de la Sra. Pomfrey, Dumbledore y Ojoloco Moondy que partían de la oficina de la enfermera.

Ella esta tras la cortina del fondo dijo en voz baja Mc.Gonagall retirándose de la enfermería ya a punto del llanto .

Harry y Ron caminaron rumbo a la cortina poco a poco, pero justo cuando Ron extendió su brazo para apartar la cortina.

Harry noto algo aterrador en la colcha rojiza ya no estaba Hermione ni rastro de donde estaba...

Nagapva Granger...

Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo el proximo solo lo escribire si ustedes piden que lo haga...

Cuidense


	3. Acciones

**Capitulo 3**

Harry y Ron revisaron meticulosamente toda la habitación no querían hacer gran alboroto, podían empezar a creer que era otras de las paranoias de Harry, entonces justo en e ese momento en un lado de la ventana Ron consiguió lo que parecía un pedazo de tela rasgada en la esquina de la ventana, y era nada mas y nada menos que un pedazo de tela de batas de la enfermería. En este momento tan solo una mirada basto para que los dos tomaran una decisión debían buscar a Hermione.

Los dos salieron por la ventana y cual es la sorpresa, esa ventana daba hacia el bosque prohibido, esto le daba muy mala espina a Ron sintió como si le tocara volver a lidiar con grandes arañas, pero Hermione estaba por ahí y debían conseguirla, pero justo cuando Ron iba a correr lleno de valentía al bosque prohibido ya Harry estaba dentro y no lograba divisarlo a perfección.

Todo Podía Pasar….

_¡Harry, Harry!_ gritaba Ron desesperado pero nadie respondía.

Mientras Harry corría sin rumbo siguiendo una sola cosa los latidos de su corazón, algo le decía que Hermione lo necesitaba y en el fondo del alma sentía que si la perdía el moriría al poco tiempo. Así describían muchos el amor, creo que debía aceptarlo Hermione era la persona que mas amaba en este mundo , pero ese seria el secreto mas bello que se guardaría… ahora saber que pasaba con Hermione era lo primero, y justo en ese momento escucho los gritos de Ron al que le respondió

_¡Sígueme por aquí Ron!_ Grito varias veces Harry para darle pista a Ron para que lo alcanzara.

Al fin Ron lo logro alcanzar pero ambos sintieron de pronto una brisa un tanto extraña y de la raíces de los árboles broto una especie de riachuelo de una sustancia roja parecida a sangre, que al Harry oler supo era sangre y entra las sombras que formaron las ramas de los árboles, vestida con una bata blanca de enfermería y con una mirada totalmente negra y las manos extendidas casi dirigiendo los nacimientos de sangre de los árboles como una orquesta una Hermione irreconocible, que se acercaba a Harry y Ron cada vez mas rápido como flotando sin tocar el piso, pero justo antes cuando Harry se proponía tomar medidas para tener a Herm, ella se desplomo al piso cambiando completamente a la Herm dulce de siempre pero que tenia unas grandes ojeras y algunos vasos sanguíneos de los ojos sangrantes.

_Harry ayúdame, llévame a donde nadie pueda verme_ suplico Hermione visiblemente agitada y justo al terminar de hablar se desvaneció.

Entonces Ron se retiro la chaqueta que llevaba puesta la envolvió en ella y la monto en el hombro de Harry.

Los dos con Hermione inconciente se fueron lo mas sigilosamente pues eran últimos días de clases y quienes no estaban empacando estaban en exámenes, así se fueron hasta la planta del 7 mo piso en la sala de ED la cual se transformaba en lo que tu desearas y lo volvieron una habitación Muggle, donde tendrían todo para curarla, si era su salud lo que estaba afectado.

Y así Ron mientras conseguían algo para vestir a Herm noto que el pecho de Hermione se veía claramente la marca de una especie de dije que le hubiera quemado la piel.

_Alguna vez habías visto esta quemadura_ pregunto extrañado Ron viéndola una y otra vez

_Nunca había visto a Hermione en… esta forma _dijo Harry tratando de no ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hermione

_Pereciese…_ siguió diciendo Ron tratando de quitar la vista de la quemadura y tocándola ligeramente

_Nada, vistámosla debemos conseguir algún libro donde nos diga que tiene Herm_ Interrumpió Harry quitando la mano de Ron de la quemadura y rozándola levemente y además nervioso por las palabras de Hermione cuando reacciono y su estado semi desnudo ahora ante sus ojos.

Así Harry y Ron salieron rumbo a la Biblioteca pero de pronto el dolor de la cicatriz detuvo en seco a Harry tumbándolo de una vez y hundiéndolo en la inconciencia absoluta.

Otra vez se sentía ir y no podía hacer nada…

**Nagapva Granger**

**Proximo Capitulo Up en esta semana...**

**Vamos Chicos Reviws please... Animenme a escribir mas...**

****


	4. El Culpable se ve en el Espejo

**Capitulo 4**

----

Una nube de polvo se disolvió y dejo ver a 6 figuras agigantas por el fuego en plena cueva prehistórica, todo era tan sublime que Harry sintió que eso no lo asustaría

En ese momento cuando este miro fijamente a las 6 personas cubiertas con pieles y algunos trapos no muy elaborados, estos abrieron el circulo que habían formado dándole una reverencia a Harry, dejando ver en el centro y casi encima de la fogata a un Hermione virginal que lo mira con los ojos empañados en lagrimas y con ánimos de correr.

El también trato de huir esto lo asustaba pero una voz que ya conocía en todas sus pesadillas lo detuvo

_Tu destino es este Harry Potter dijo la voz_… esa voz era de Voldemont…

----

_Despierta Harry Despierta_ gritaba Ron mientras Harry abría los ojos, dejando brotar unas lágrimas llenas de furia…

_Ron, Voldemont esta tras todo esto… es su forma de vengarse contra mi, demonios siempre supe que debía alejarme de Hermione, y ahora esto es por mi culpa_ dijo Harry levantándose y con disposición a huir.

_No Harry esta vez no te permito una idiotez mas, maldita sea con tus problemas de fenómeno la única forma de saber si es cierto que… Voldemont esta tras esto es luchando no vas a huir por la derecha como siempre has querido, Hermione esta ahí tendida no sabemos aun por que… y te lo juro Harry que si sigue creyendo que irse es lo mejor te golpeare con todas mi fuerzas y no podrás huir del dolor_ dijo Ron tomando por la pechera de la camisa a Harry quien lo miro un poco asustado pero sin reacción aparente, hasta que Ron lo soltó…

_Muy Bien…vamos a la biblioteca… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_ dijo Ron mas tranquilo sacudiéndose las manos y abriendo la puerta seguidamente de aula donde había entrado junto con Harry acuestas mientras este estaba desmayado.

Los dos caminaron sigilosamente hasta las escaleras pero de pronto al frente, la imagen de una chica asiática con Uniforme de Revenclaw, no era otra que Cho.

_Harry otra vez tu cicatriz y ahora Hermione en el salón de ED enfermita_ dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica bloqueándoles el paso

_Cho este no es tu problema, ve a llorar a otro lado no_ respondió Ron tratando de quitarla del camino.

_No muy rápido Weasley, mi novio Harry y tu creo que tendrán que explicarle a alguien por que la escondieron_ dijo dejando ver a quien menos esperaba Harry y Ron tener con sus ojos llenos de molestia…

Dumbledore los mira reprochándoles con su mirada.

Creo que tendremos que hablar Caballeros dijo Dumbledore llevándoselos a ambos.

Nagapva Granger

Este es mi 4 to Capitulo en el transcurso de la tarde subo el 5 to si no se los prometo para el Lunes...

Cuidanse y mande mucho reviws de que les gusto y que no...


End file.
